


Willing Slave

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt. "Some very affectionate and domestic lifestyle D/S with Equius as the sub? Doesn't have to be sexual at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Slave

Equius wakes early, as per his Mistress’ orders. He rubs his fingers along his bare neck, feeling naked without his collar pressed against his skin. He has her permission to put the collar on himself, but it’s not the same as when she puts it on him. He loves the feel of her nails scraping against his skin, the scent of her body wash heavy in his nostrils, the feel of his Mistress invading his senses as she fastens the collar around his neck, the tags that read _If Found, Return to Aradia_ jingling from the hoop in the front. He loves the symbolism when she puts it on him with her own hands; she owns him, and she is marking him as her belonging, her toy, her property.

He shudders and draws his fingers fondly over the collar on his nightstand. Equius leaves the collar for now and goes to prepare coffee and breakfast for Aradia. He cooks, presses the coffee beans, arranges the food on a plate, pours the coffee, then carries everything on a tray back into the bedroom, where his Mistress is sitting up in bed now, rubbing her eyes and trying to stay awake. Equius hands her the coffee first, which she accepts happily.

“Aahh, good boy. Good boy.” She praises him and he feels happy he’s pleased her. Aradia blows over the top of her coffee to cool it, venturing to delicately sip it, waking up as the caffeine takes hold. She puts the coffee aside and sees her sweet slave standing aside obediently, the look on his face pleading with her. She chuckles and stretches her arms out with a groan.

“Hand me your collar. Kneel on the bed.” She tells him and he is quick to comply, picking the leather collar up from the nightstand and crawling onto the bed, handing it to her, eager. Aradia unbuckles the collar and slides it around his neck, feeling the tension in his body seep away as she pulls it against his throat and fastens it. Aradia kisses his forehead, her fingers lovingly cradling his face. He pushes into her touch, eyes closed in utter contentment.

“Is it too tight?”

“It’s perfect, Mistress.”

“If it’s too tight, you tell me, understand?”

He nods, opening his eyes to look at her. His beautiful, radiant Mistress.

“I understand.” He loves how it presses against his throat, reminding him at all times what he is wearing and what it means. She smiles and pets his face with soft touches, occasionally allowing her fingers to trace down his jaw to his neck, stroking over the collar. He exhales heavily, knowing he’s pleased her. Aradia guides his face to hers with just the tips of her fingers under his strong chin and kisses him.

“Good morning, pet.” She breathes against his skin and feels him tremble, knowing he is grateful for every touch she gives him, every moment she allows him to openly worship her as he constantly aches to do.

“Good morning, Mistress.” His voice is unsteady, the ghost of her lips still warm on his mouth. He licks his lips like a man parched to taste what remains of her. 

“How else may I serve you?”


End file.
